Broken Summer of Love and Betrayal
by mileyworld
Summary: Unrequited loves, family betrayals, manipulation and revenge is all what Nick, Joe, Francheska and Lauren's summer is about. Friendships are put to the limit, whilst hearts are being broken. Summary crap.:
1. Chapter 1

**New story time. Yayayayay.**

**So this is a collab with the beautiful Francheska (francheskaal on twatter) and basically we have everything figured out and currently writing chapter 5, so expect to be blown away. We're both pretty proud of this story, maybe not this chapter, but after this I swear the drama begins instantly. Dun dun dun.**

**Basically it's set during summer, summer has just begun. Obviously, the last names aren't Jonas, we don't really know yet. And this is my first story not based on Niley, so it's kinda strange for me, but I hope y'all like it. Reviews would be awesome, as would be alerting it, favouriting it and reading it.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Lauren's POV.**

It was weird how different people's lives are. Here I was, living such a perfect lifestyle. I lived in a big house and I was spoilt rotten. I didn't realise and I guess I was too naive to understand that beyond this gated community was a world of horror and poverty. It had never occurred to me that life wasn't this easy for everyone. Not until my parents decided to adopt. This girl was broken and alone and I found it hard to bond with her because we were from two different worlds. It took her a while to settle and when she did we began to see the real her and that girl was pretty amazing and strong. After a couple of hard months, we instantly became best friends. Of course, she never spoke about her previous life, all we knew was that her parents had passed away and she had spent 6 hard months living on the streets until she finally found help. We were all she had in this world now.

Tonight was movie night. It always had been and it always will be. Ever since we were little me, my best friend Nick and his older brother Joe sat on a Saturday night watching movies. Up until now Francheska, the girl we adopted, always locked herself in her room during this time, but tonight she asked if she could join us. She hadn't met Nick or Joe yet, but I knew she was going to love them like I did, why wouldn't she? And I knew that they'd accept her and treat her like they treated me, like a sister.

I'll admit it, I have a little crush on Joe, but who wouldn't? He is extremely hot and is so incredibly funny. However, he would never go for someone like me, I'm like a little sister to him. Relationships just aren't his thing either. He usualy hooks up with gorgeous girls and then never hears from them again. Our families used to tease me and Nick when we were younger because we were so close, saying that we were going to get married and have kids and everytime I'd laugh it off, through my arms around Nick and kiss his cheek, yet deep down I wished they would say it about me and Joe. I would even try falling out with Nick, so that I could become closer with Joe, but every time the plan would fail because I missed Nick too much.

While we waited on the boys to arrive, Francheska and I filled the play room with pillows, blankets and junk food. There was a dress code for movie nights, which was sweats or pyjamas. I sat on my regular space on the couch, right in the middle, which always meant Joe and Nick sat on either side of me. Francheska sat on a single seat, meaning that she wouldn't have to be squashed on a seat with two strangers. Eventually the boys arrived, politely introducing themselves to Francheska and took their usual seats and the movies began. Tonight it was girls choice and of course, we choose romantic films. Of course, as usual I spent my whole night trying to find excuses to get Joe's attention and eventually sitting cross legged just so my knee could rest upon his.

We had finished both films and Joe stood up, switching the lights on and removing the last DVD and putting it back on the shelf. I glanced over at Francheska, giving her a smile which she happily returned. Joe stood in front of us all, with his hands on his hips. Then he turned to Francheska, walking over to her and sitting on the arm of her seat, he wrapped his arm around her. He leant over, whispering in her ear, "So want to find a place a little less crowded?"

"Excuse me?" Francheska said, looking at him in disgust. "No thanks."

"Oh, are you sure? I mean you look like you could use a friend right now."

My fists began to clench in tight balls and I stood up and stormed out the room. If they wanted privacy, then fine, I'd give them that. I ran angrily straight to my room, slamming my door loudly behind me. He flirted with every girl but me. What was so terrible about me? What did he want? Because whatever that was, I would become that girl. I would be anything for him. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The door to my bedroom opened and Nick came over, lying down beside me. I rolled over, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Why doesn't he want me?" I asked in a low, quiet voice.

"I don't know. He's crazy not to like you. But Lauren, why do you even want someone like Joe? You know what he's like."

"I know, but .. I just don't know. It sucks."

Nick sighed loudly and sat up, "Yeah, I know how it feels." He turned to face me, giving me a small smile.

"Awe Nicky," I giggled, pulling him down so he lay on top of me. "Tell me all about her." I teased, tickling him slightly.

He pulled himself out of my grip, rolling his eyes and resting his head on my stomach. I began playing with his curls, it was the usual thing we did when we were going to have a deep conversation.

"She's .. I don't know, special, I guess."

"Is my Nick in love?"

His hands covered his flawless face in embarrassment, "maybe," he mumbled.

I looked down at him smiling proudly. Nick wasn't the kind of guy who was always out making new friends, he wasn't the relationship type. In fact, I was actually surprised at how close we were because he was the kind of person who would rather sit alone with a guitar or piano. Perhaps it's because we grew up together, I had always been in his life. The smile that was growing on his face and the happiness that danced within his chocolate brown eyes just showed me how real the emotions were he felt towards this girl. She was very one very lucky girl to have someone as pure and honest like Nick to fall for her.

**Francheska POV**

I sat awkwardly in the playroom, watching Nick run after Lauren after she had stormed out. I wanted to leave too, but I didn't want to seem rude by leaving Joe alone. I had never been good with meeting new people. I was one of the most awkward person ever. I couldn't start conversations and I had difficulty keeping them going. When I first moved in here, I found it hard to talk to Lauren, but everything seemed to change one day and she began to make an effort. At first I was surprised. She had always came across as spoilt and I felt like she just looked down on me. But then we began to become friends and she was so sweet and so down to earth. She was the only person I really felt comfortable with. Sitting here with Joe next to me was not an ideal situation for me. Feeling my un-easyness he moved back over to the sofa, smiling at me.

"Francheska," Joe said in a soft voice, smiling to himself.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him. And he just stared at me.

"Nothing. It's pretty."

I smiled to myself, feeling my cheeks turn a slight crimson colour. I never did know how to take compliments. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He replied, looking down at his feet. An awkward silence lingered in the air for a while before he broke it again. "So, do you want to go and grab a bite to eat?"

I looked up at him, doubling checking he was talking to me and it seemed he was, considering he was sat there, staring me, waiting patiently for my answer. I don't know why I responded how I did. Maybe I was jealous of Lauren's relationship with Nick and maybe for once I wanted a best friend like that? Maybe I just didn't want to turn him down? I don't know, but I do know that it wasn't long before we were sitting a small, quiet booth in a cafe downtown.

Joe came back to the table with two drinks and set them down on the table. He gave me a small, friendly smile and told me that he had ordered some fries. I just nodded and stared out the window. I missed home. I missed my family. I missed my old life. I must admit, I did love it here .. But there's just nowhere like home. This was a completely different environment. Everything about it was different. The way they talked to each other, their routines, their views. Back home family came first, but here it seemed like work came first. Rarely did Lauren see her parents and when she did, they were always discussing work. However it didn't seem to bother her, she had grown up not knowing differently. I suppose for her this was reality. She seemed to get all the attention she required from Nick. I smiled to myself. I had only met Nick once and already I knew he liked Lauren more than a friend. It seemed obvious to everyone, but her. The way he ran after her when she stormed out, the way he kept sneaking glances at her during the movie and hugged her when he arrived. His eyes followed her everywhere and he watched her with such awe. He was completely mesmerized by her and it was so heartbreaking that to her, he was only her best friend and nothing else.

"So, tell me all about the life of Francheska." Joe said, resting his elbows on the table and staring at me.

"Not much to say, I used to live in Arizona and now, I'm here staying with Lauren and her family." Actually, there was a lot to say, I had a pretty hectic life, but it was too personal to tell.

"Oh, ok." He just nodded, obviously realising that I didn't want to talk about that aspect of my life. "So, are you enjoying it here?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. I mean they're such nice people, I just miss home."

"Yeah, don't blame you really."

I smiled politely as an awkward silence hung around us. Right on cue, the fries were delivered and Joe gave her a friendly smile whilst thanking her.

"So," Joe began whilst stuffing a handfull of fries in his mouth. "20 questions, I'll begin. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at him in confused, did he seriously just ask that? "No."

He leaned forward a little, raising his eyebrows and putting on a low voice. "Do you want a boyfriend?"

"No," I said in disgust.

"Ok, next question. Um, favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"Favourite movie?"

"Steel Magnolias."

Joe laughed, rolling his eyes. "Ugh, cliche."

"What?" I argued. "It's a classic."

"Total girl movie," he joked, putting emphasise on the word 'girl'.

"Whatever, next question."

"Best feature about me?"

"What?" I cried. "What kind of lame question is that?"

"It's the best kind of question, now answer it."

"No." I folded my arms tightly across my chest and sat back.

"No? Did you just say no?"

"Yeah, you have no good features." I stuck out my tounge playfully. It was strange how easy he made it and how comfortable he made me feel, even if he was a bit vain and conceited at times.

"Ok, ok. Um, do you think Joe is the hottest boys name ever?"

I shook my head, pouting my lips. "You suck at this game. Is that all you're going to ask me, is questions about yourself?"

"Well ... Yeah."

We pulled back up to the giant house and he walked me right up to the door. It suddenly felt like we were on a date, but I pushed those ideas to the back of my head. I did not like him like that. He was too in love with himself. I said goodnight and walked awkwardly into the house. Surprisingly I had a really good time, even if he did come across as a jerk.

Lauren was sitting on my bed, wearing plaid pyjama shorts with a white vest. She gave me a soft smile as I took a seat beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing the hurt in her eyes. I guess going through all the hurt and pain had a bonus, you could always tell when someone was faking a smile.

"Yeah. Did you have a good night?"

"I did. He was pretty cool, even if he is a giant jerk and player."

"He's awesome," she said in a quiet voice and I looked at her, wondering if she meant to say that out loud.

"Do you like him?"

She looked at, laughing fakely. "Joe? NO. He's like a brother to me." She continued giggling and I laughed awkwardly along with her. "Goodnight," she said pulling me in for a friendly hug and skipping down to her room.

I fell backwards on my bed, knowing that one big messy situation was soon to arrive between the four of us. I shut my eyes, groaning as I thought of it. This was going to be one interesting summer.

**... Yay. Chapter 1 complete. Chapter 2 is patiently awaiting and should be up next weekend, or this weekend. It depends on how generous I feel and if people are interested in it. So let me know what you think. I swear it will be very, very, very dramatic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Yayayay. I swear, after this it gets exciting. I really promise you. :) **

**Lauren's POV.**

I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about Joe flirting with Francheska. I knew Joe was the kind of guy who would just flirt and hook up with girls but I never thought he would go for Francheska. I mean, she's gorgeous and has an amazing personality, but she was too shy. Joe liked girls that weren't shy, girls that would usually throw themselves at him, girls that would just say yes to anything he would want them to do. I guess this was a challenge for him, shy girl turning to a bad girl. The thing that makes me real mad is that I would still like him, even though he gets thousands of girlfriends and flirts with every single girl he sees, I would still like him.  
I rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom; I was tired like no time before. I took a long shower, put on a mini skirt and a v-neck white t-shirt and went down stairs to get my breakfast. Like any other morning, my parents were looking over work papers on the dining table, I sighed while looking at them being the busy people they've always been. I'm used to this, but it still hurt a little that I couldn't spend a lot of time with my parents. I walked over to the kitchen, taking my breakfast from the kitchen island, thanking Star and smiling at her. Star is the woman who makes my food, does the laundry and sometimes cleans my room and cleans the whole house. We don't have more people helping her because my mom and dad don't like having too many 'strangers' in our house, they always want related people, people that are known from their friends. I walked over the dining room and sat on a chair.  
"Good morning, sunshine," said my dad smiling at me. I smiled back, "Good morning, dad. Good morning mom," my mom walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "Good morning, baby. I'm sorry I didn't get much time to spend with you, but I'm kind of late for work. I'll see you later, I love you," I smiled, "I love you too, mom. Have fun" I giggled as my mom glared at me. My mom was the most amazing woman ever. She was flawless, inside and out. Taking out the fact that she doesn't have much time for me. I kept eating my food as I watched my dad say the same as my mom leaving with an "I love you" I returned the "I love you" and smiled.  
I finished my breakfast after a few minutes and then I saw Francheska walking down the stairs yawning. I laughed,  
"Tired much?" She laughed, saying "Kind of. I just woke up," I looked over at her, "We can see that," I laughed a little and gave her, her breakfast. She thanked me and sat down on a chair around the kitchen island. I sat next to her, giving her a smile and started to try and make a conversation.  
A few moments later, I heard the door bell ring. I stood up and walked over to the front door. I opened the door and saw Nick and Joe standing there, I smiled.  
"You guys are here early," I giggled and hugged Joe, smiling. "Yeah, we didn't have anything to do," Joe said, chuckling. I stopped hugging Joe and walked over to Nick and gave him a hug. I've always loved Nick's hug's, they were so comfortable. Joe already had walked in so I told Nick to walk in as I closed the door and walked back into the house.

**Joe's POV.**

I walked into Lauren's house, looking for Francheska. I stopped walking and turned around to face Lauren, "Where's Francheska?" I asked her, "She's in the kitchen," I thought I heard a sigh as she was saying that but I just ignored it and said "Thanks" walking into the kitchen.  
As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I saw her. She was sitting there in her pyjamas, eating. She had her hair loosen and messy. She looked so hot without even trying to. I walked over to her, smiling and said "Hello there, beautiful" I saw her turn to me, giving me a smile "Hi," she simply said. She was the quietest person I've ever met. I sat on a chair next to her and just looked at her eating, "Do you want anything?" she asked while giggling, looking over at me, "No" I chuckled awkwardly and watched Lauren and Nick approach us in the kitchen. I saw Nick as he sat on a chair in front of me and saw Lauren just stand next to Nick, playing with his curls and giggling at him as he groaned.  
"I'm going to shower and get dressed," I heard Francheska say as she popped off her seat, I stood up and grabbed her hand, smirking "Need any help?" I saw her look at me, like I was the most disgusting thing she's ever seen, "I'm a big girl, I think I can shower and change alone," with that, she left to her room and Nick and Lauren started laughing, I glanced at them. My mind was filled with thoughts; What was wrong with this chick? Every girl wants me, except her. I had to get her to want me somehow, and she will want me, just watch.

**Lauren's POV.**

I watched as Francheska turned Joe down for the second time. "I'm going" I heard Joe say, "Why?" I looked at him, a bit confused. He just ignored my question and walked out the door. Why? Why doesn't she like him? That is my only question. From all the girls I've known, she's the only one who doesn't like Joe. It's just weird since everyone likes him. I just pushed those thoughts aside as I kept playing with Nick's curls, I had to admit, it was so adorable when he groaned. "Lauren," I laughed this time, "Yes?" I kept twisting his curls with my fingers, he glanced up at me and I smiled sweetly. He sighed, looking back down. I stopped touching his hair and sat on the chair next to him. He had this kind of sad and broken face, I could notice. This wasn't the Nick I knew. "You okay?" I asked him, "Yeah, I'm alright" he said, not looking at me. "Are you sure?" I asked him one more time, I had to be a hundred percent sure he was alright, I mean, he's my bestfriend, I hate to see him different than how he really is, which is the most amazing friend ever. He looked over at me, "I'm sure," he smiled. I could notice this wasn't his smile, he was faking it, he was hiding something from me. But, I just pretended that I really took his excuse and smiled, "Okay, 'cause if there's something wrong, you know that I'm here for you" I gave him a quick hug.  
A few hours later, Nick went home and I went to my room to watch TV. I didn't saw Francheska since she said she was going to take a shower so I went to her room and knocked the door twice, when I saw she didn't open the door, I opened it and saw her sleeping. I laughed quietly, whispering to myself "She was really tired" and walked back to my room.  
The night was really boring. The only thing that was left was for me to watch some TV. Like every other night, I was watching CSI. This episode was freaking me out. It's amazing how they made everything seem so real.  
I heard the bell of my door ring, and jumped a little, getting a bit scared. I got up from bed and walked down the stairs to open the door. I opened it to find no other than Mr. Joe Jonas standing there. And, oh Lord, he was drunk. 

* * *

**What do'ya guys think ? Reviews, pretty please, with a cherry on top. **

**PEACE, xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the drama begins ...**

* * *

Lauren's POV.

I stood at my bedroom door, watching Joe look at me with that look he usually gave girls he was trying to hit on. The smell of alcohol and smoke filled the air. He began slowly walking towards me, or rather staggered towards me. Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me forwards and slammed the bedroom door shut. I slid my eyes shut as he began placing chaste kisses on my neck. My knees went weak and I felt like this was just a dream. There was no way Joe would be doing this to me. He saw me as his little sister; he wouldn't do this to his little sister. But I was not complaining and I was not going to stop him. I had waited for this for so long.

His strong arms picked up and carried me to my bed, where he gently placed me down and crawled over me. Our faces were inches apart and I could smell the beer off his breath and it was making me feel a little sick. His hands pushed my vest top further up, until he was sliding it over my head. I had no idea where this was going and where I wanted it to go. His lips crashed against mine roughly and even though it wasn't magical or romantic, it was still incredible. His hands moved away from my waist and began to pull off my pink pyjama shorts.

I lay there in complete shock, wearing nothing but my pants and bra, as I watched him strip off to his boxers. If I was honest, I was more scared than excited. I didn't want this to happen, not while he was in this state of mind. I wanted it to mean something to the both of us, not only one of us. But I knew I couldn't push him away, I knew this was my only opportunity. He straddled me and began showering my chest with kisses. I shut my eyes, trying to block everything but what he was doing to me out. But it was hard. I knew this was the drink talking. He liked Francheska, or was more interested in her than me. I knew that he would never remember this in the morning, or I would just be regret and everything would be quickly forgotten for him. I knew that no matter how much I wanted this, I couldn't allow it to happen.

"Joe, stop." I muttered, trying to push him off me. He looked up, smirking at me and instead brought his face close to mine.

"You're fine. Trust me. I'll look after you, promise." Then his hands slid under my back, unclasping my bra. I began to panic. I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want my first time to be like this.

"No, please. I'm not ready." My voice was shaking and he just grabbed hands, kissing them softly, before placing them on his chest.

"You're safe."

"But I-" I just couldn't tell him no, as his fingers grasped onto the waistline of my pants and he slowly began pushing them down. Tears ran from my eyes and I knew that this wasn't what I wanted, not in a million years. He quickly slipped out of his boxers and climbed back on top of me.

I quickly shut my eyes as he pushed himself into me. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain. As he thrusted himself into me, the most uncomfortable it became. I thought it was meant to be something pleasurable, but this was just so painful. I wanted it to be over. I just lay there awkwardly, letting him do all the work, which was obviously fine by him because he seemed to be enjoying himself.

He began whispering into my ear, telling me to relax and to trust him. I did trust him, but I just couldn't relax. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had thought about this moment for so long and now it was happening it was just not what I had imagined. I knew that I wanted this, so why the heck was I not enjoying this?

I removed my shaking hands from the bed and placed them on his back, I felt him smile as he kissed my collarbone. Gently my fingers ran up his back, making him arch it slightly. I smiled to myself, loving the effect I just had on him.

"You ok?" He whispered against my chest.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, holding him closer to me. "Just, go slow, please?"

"Anything babe."

He pushed himself into me again, causing me to cry in pain yet again. I had to admit, it was a little easier that time. My fingers dug into his back and I couldn't help but grin when he started to moan my name. His hands moved from my waist to my stomach and his fingers danced along my stomach and rib cage and then rested upon my breasts, causing me to moan slightly. That did feel amazing; I couldn't let him stop now. Leaving one hand to work its magic there, the other hand moved its way down to my inner thigh, tracing small concentric circles and causing me to pull my leg back. He sucked hard on my neck and I knew that was going to leave a mark. I arched my back and it felt truly incredible to be this close to him. I could see it now, our future together. This was going to be the start of everything.

Eventually I reached my climax and I screamed his name, panting loudly I felt him nip my skin under my jaw line in satisfaction. He rolled off, pulling the covers over us and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered, giving me a small wink before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

I lay watching him sleep and giggled at the little snores he let out every so often. The thought had never occurred to me that maybe this was just another one night stand or a night that he'd forget and regret. I was just so giddy right now and suddenly it seemed like everything was going right. I had, for a minute, forgotten that the real Joe wasn't the relationship type, unlike me.

**Joe's POV.**

The bright sunlight ripped me out of my deep, peaceful slumber. I roughly rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. I peered round the familiar room and then to the sleeping girl beside me. I had never wanted to get out of a girl's house fast enough. Usually when these kind of things happened, I'd stay for breakfast, but this was one night I am glad I couldn't remember and it was definitely one I'd forget. I felt disgusted with myself. I had slept with my brother's best friend, a girl who was like a baby sister to me. I had known Lauren all my life, I had been there for her and protected her and now I had corrupted her.

Silently I got out of bed and threw on the clothes I had worn last night and ran out of the house. I knew this was better for both of us. Being there when she woke up would have made everything more awkward. How could I allow this to happen? And why did she let it happen? I ran across the road and over to my house. I headed straight to the bathroom to wash away everything from last night off. I had to find out if that was her first; I needed to know that I hadn't stolen that away from her. She was always the girl who said she'd wait until she was in love with her Prince Charming.

After the shower, I headed straight to Nick's room. I didn't care if it was a Saturday morning and if he was having a long lie. I needed to talk to him about her. He was bound to know every detail of her life; they were practically joined at the hip. They knew each other inside and out, in fact I'm pretty sure they could read each other's minds because they always knew what one another was going to say, before it was actually said.

Nick lay tangled in his sheets, he looked so peaceful and therefore, it was necessary for me to jump on top of him.

"Good morning baby bro," I exclaimed, tickling him. My response was a tired Nick trying to hit me.

"What the heck do you want?"

Successfully he managed to push me off him and I landed on the floor. Picking myself up I climbed under the covers, lying beside him.

"Just wanted to talk, that's all."

"About?" His eyes were tired looking and he ran his fingers through his curls, trying to tame them.

"Lauren."

Nick pushed himself up a little, suddenly becoming wide awake. "Lauren? What about her?"

"Well," I had no clue how to ask him without sounding suspicious. "I mean I'm guessing she tells you everything from who she likes to when she gets her period, so I mean, she's had sex before, right?"

Nick looked at me like I had spoken in a completely different language and I instantly regretted asking. Some things are best left unknown and this was probably one of those things.

"Why do you want to know?" He eventually responded, sounding a little disgusted.

"I was just wondering."

"Well, yeah she is, not that it's any of your business."

I sunk further down in the bed. This had to be the first time I felt sick with myself. I had stolen her innocence. I was such a bad person. This had to be my karma for treating girls so badly. She was going to hate me; Nick was going to hate me. I needed to see her and apologise, but I just couldn't face her. I was embarrassed with myself. Perhaps, for both of us, it was best if I just pretended that it had never happened. That way I could face her without the awkwardness. I pulled myself up and out of Nick's bed and headed back to my room where I knew that I was going to spend the rest of the day.

**Lauren's POV.**

I clutched the covers to my chest, staring at the empty spot beside me on the bed. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't even know how to respond. I had imagined he would have still been there when I woke up, but he just ran off, treating me like all those other girls. He had known me all his life and he didn't even have the courtesy to talk to me about it.

Lying back down in bed, I pulled the covers right over my head, trying to block out the real world. Had he just used me? Was I just another drunken mistake? I knew I had to get over him, that a romantic relationship would never form, but it was hard to do when you've wasted three years of your teenage years falling for him. I just wanted to erase last night after realising that all he was interested in was sex. I wish I had everything back. But I knew regretting it wasn't going to change anything. I would just have to deal with the fact that I had lost my innocence.

"Go away," I yelled from under the covers as I heard my bedroom door open and then close again.

"It's me," Nick whispered as he approached my bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Nick, please get out."

"Why?" He took a seat beside me on the bed and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I have no clothes on," I said in a voice barely audible, I wasn't sure if he heard. But he did.

Instead of getting up and awkwardly walking out, like I thought he would do, he picked up my clothes from last night and pushed them under the covers beside me. He stood at the side of the bed, waiting until I had removed the covers from over my head and crawled into the bed beside me. I crawled into his arms, suddenly feeling myself break down. He cradled me softly, stroking my hair and he repeatedly told me everything was going to be ok. I held onto him tighter. Nick was incredible in these situations. He always knew not to hassle me into talking, that I would speak when I was ready and I could count on him day or night.

"I was so stupid last night," I eventually said in a low register.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's embarrassing though." I trusted him with my life, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud. I knew he wouldn't judge me, I knew he would be amazing through this; I suppose the reality had quite sunken in yet. "Promise you won't be mad or act all protective or anything like that?"

"I promise," he smiled at me, kissing my forehead softly.

"I uh, I kind of had sex last night." I buried my head into his chest, too embarrassed to even look him in the eye. I had let myself down, him down, my family down. I was too naive and stupid to even think about what I was doing last night and now I was dealing with the consequences. I felt Nick tense up and I shut my eyes, clutching onto him.

"Please don't say who I think it is."

I looked up at him, my cheeks slightly damp from a fresh batch of tears. I took myself out of his arms and pulled my knees up to my chest, cuddling them close to me. "Sorry," I muttered, assuming he meant Joe.

"No, no, no, no." He began pacing the room, running his hands through his curls. "You're smarter than that. Jeez, how could you be so stupid?"

"Nick, I-"

"No, don't. I can't talk to you right now."

"Nick, please. Let me explain," I whimpered. I had never seen him act this way. He stood at the end of my bed, his hands clenched into tight balls and tears glistened in his eyes.

"Lauren, you know what he's like. How could you ever let him do this to you? I'm so disappointed in you right now."

I didn't know what hurt more: the way Joe had treated me or disappointing Nick. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Then, without a warning, Nick stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, cradling myself for comfort. That was the first time we had argued, the first time I had ever let him down. I felt like the world had suddenly stopped. Everything with Joe didn't matter now, my focus was Nick. I didn't know what I would do if he stopped talking to me. I wanted to run after him, to apologise a million times, and then hug him like the world was going to end. But I knew him; he needed time to cool down and to think. Then, when he was ready, he would talk. But until then I just had to be patient.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun.  
So, yeah .. Reviews? And the next chapter will be up asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: sorry for taking so long... Here is chapter 4, eventually Nick's POV.**

I stormed out of Lauren's house angrily. I couldn't believe she did that. I couldn't believe Joe did that. I couldn't believe she let Joe do that. How can she be so stupid and blind? I know, for sure, that she can do better than that.

I walked into my house, I was so angry at Joe right now. I walked up to his room and started knocking on his door hard, as if I was taking my anger off on the it.

"Open the door, Joseph!" I yelled through the door. Joe opened the door slowly, looking down.

"How could you?" I asked him, looking at him as if I was about to kill him.

"Answer me!" I hesitated; I couldn't take his silence no more.

"I'm sorry," He said, in a whisper.

"You're sorry? You. Are. Sorry? Are you aware of what you just did? Are you aware that you had sex with Lauren? You took her virginity, man! She's like your little sister! How can you ever do that to a sister?" I kept yelling at him. I had to get it all out. I still couldn't believe t.

He stood there in silence and I couldn't help but groan in frustration.

"Joseph, we all know that all you do is hook up with girls since you've got nothing better to do, but Lauren? Why her?" I wanted so bad to just punch him in the face and end all this in a second.

"I was drunk, Nick, alright? I didn't want this to happen!" I heard him say, yelling as loud as me.

"Do you think being 'drunk' is an excuse? Well, I am very afraid it isn't!" I stood there looking at him in the eyes.

"Why are you so stupid? Why don't you think before doing anything? Why are so you stupid? Damn it!" I kept yelling at him and he just kept staring at me.

"What's the big deal?" He finally said. This just made me feel so much worse. How can he be so cruel? He's used to this, yeah, but he needs to know that the person who he did things to was not just someone; she was my best friend, his best friend, and she means the world to me. Knowing that she'll be hurt after all this and knowing Joe doesn't care too much about this situation, kills me. It kills me.

"The big deal?" I was so mad this time; I couldn't take it. "Joe, don't you care about Lauren?"

"I do. I'll watch after her. Chill," he said, groaning. I couldn't believe him.

"Joe, you're incredible," I said shaking my head and walking towards his bed room door, "This will cost you so much, Joe"

"I'm sorry for not being perfect!" He yelled at me. "It was a mistake, Nick. Stop taking it so serious!" He yelled once again.

"You know how much Lauren means to me," I said in a low voice.

"I wasn't thinking right. I was drinking, I already told you. I'm sorry" He said, I could hear regret in his voice.

I shook my head and walked out of his room. I walked to my room and sat on my bed, resting my elbows on my lap and covering my face with my hands, thinking; I could imagine Joe doing every single thing that's there to do in this world, except this. It's shocking and stupid at the same time. You would think I'm overreacting, but I'm not. Lauren means so much for me not to care. And I felt like Joe just took this as any of his other nights, I felt like he thought that Lauren was just one of his sluts, and the feeling was horrible. I wanted so bad to run to Lauren and comfort her but it was too much. I needed to cool down before going to her. I needed to be one hundred percent calm so I could talk to her. I didn't want to hurt her more than she already is. I'll just wait for the right time, until then, I will be thinking this over and over again.

**Joe's POV.**

After that, I felt the guilt come down to me like a huge basketball ball that has just been thrown to the basket. I needed to go talk to Lauren but first, I needed to take some air and think. So I decided to get out of the house and just walk.

I kept walking, thinking about what happened and the words Nick said to me after leaving my room. He was right in some way; I knew how much she means to Nick and I still did something that I knew would hurt him and Lauren. But, once again, I was drunk. I couldn't fight over the power of alcohol. Why was I drinking in the first place? "Ugh" I groaned, I didn't want to think about it but it was glued to my head. I needed to get it out of my head. Soon enough, I saw a café and decided to walk in to sit down for a moment. I didn't order anything; I just sat there, looking out the window.

A few moments later I saw Francheska walking on the other side of the street with her hands in her pockets. She looked over to the café for a bit and saw me, I gave her a smile, not wanting to be rude, and saw her approach me into the café.

She sat in front of me; "Hey" was all that she said with a smile.

"Hey," I replied back, smiling at her trying to hide that something was wrong. But I obviously didn't hide a thing because, as soon as she heard and saw me 'smiling', she raised an eyebrow, saying; "Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled a little more.

"Well, why are you sitting here all alone, then?" she said.

"Oh, you know.. Just.." I sighed and looked at her.

"What are you worried about, Joe?" I heard her say as she laughed a bit. "Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Because I never thought a guy like you would ever look so down." She said. Everything she's ever said to me just came out so clever somehow. How can she even notice there's something wrong with me? I was trying my best like no other time to fake a smile. I mean, I wasn't too depressed about this, but a smile wasn't good for now. I was upset with myself.

I looked down and put my hands on the table, and as soon as I did, she put one of her hands on one of mine, causing me to look up.

"What?" I asked her. "It'll make you feel better if you tell me.." She said, while she kept looking at me. I was trying so hard to not tell her anything that happened because she will get really mad at me, since Lauren's her best friend, sister..

"I just did something wrong," I told her, looking away. I felt when she got up from the chair in front of me and dragged it next to mine chair, sitting on it next to me.

"What was it?" She asked me quietly, almost in a whisper, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. I think she was trying to make the conversation comfortable, somehow? Since there were more people around us? The bad thing is; she was only making me a little bit nervous. Wait.. Nervous? This would probably be the first girl who's ever made me nervous. Something's wrong with me.

"It's just that I did something that I wasn't supposed to." I said. I wasn't going to tell her. I couldn't tell her.

"Oh.." She said. "What was that?" She wasn't going to give up, was she?

I didn't say anything; I just stood up and walked out of the café. But surprisingly enough, she followed me out.

"I'm not telling you, Francheska," I told her when she got closer and started walking next to me; "Why not?" She asked me. "Because I don't want to talk about it at the moment," I told her, hoping she would stop asking now. "But I'm worried" I stopped walking to look at her.

I'm not going to lie, it kind of felt good that she was worried about me; it was amazing, actually. Even though she didn't know me very well, she was worried enough to still be following me, trying to get out the guilt that was eating me alive.

I walked a little more to my house and walked in and up the stairs to my room. I laid on my bed with my hands on the back of my head, looking up at the ceiling. "Joe," Francheska said, she followed me all along. I looked at her and sighed, "What?" I asked her, even though I already knew what she was going to talk about, "Aren't you telling me?" She told me as I sighed once again.

"Come here," I pated on the side of my bed that was empty; telling her to come and sit. She did exactly what I told her to and looked at me.

"You know.. Usually, this kind of thing doesn't bother me, but I made the biggest mistake." I finally gave in and told her.

"But, what was it?" She asked me.

I sighed, "I had sex with a girl that I wasn't supposed to have sex with?" I told her. She laughed.

"How are you not supposed to have sex with a girl? It doesn't make sense," She said. I knew that what I said sounded so stupid.

"Let's pretend you're my sister, alright? Well.. If you are my sister, it wouldn't be right if I had sex with you, right?" I said as she nodded.

"Exactly the problem here," I said once again. Her eyes widen when she heard me say that.

"You had sex with your sister?" She raised her voice; I guess that wasn't a good explanation.

"No, of course not!" I told her. "I don't even have a sister, it's just an example, calm down," I felt her get a little bit relaxed when I said that.

"Oh, I get it" She told me. "Did you got her pregnant or something?" She asked me once again.

"No. I hope not," I told her. I knew that I probably didn't, but things can happen, right?

"You hope?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "You need to be more careful, Joe," She told me. She was right. "I know," I said.

She grabbed my hand, pulled me up from bed and hugged me. She was comforting me. At this moment, I didn't need anything more than that. I hugged her back as she told me everything would be alright.

Why was she being so nice to me? She's a really quiet person and she's never talked a lot. I know she was the kind of person who would rather being asked than ask herself. This was a part of her that I never thought I would see.

**Lauren's POV.**

I had been hiding under my blankets all day long and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to Nick. I needed him to comfort me. I needed him to tell me that everything will be okay. I needed him to hug me and let me cry on his shoulder. I really needed him at this moment.

I decided to get up from bed and go to Nick's house.

I walked out of the house to walk to Nick's. When I got to his house, I walked up the stairs, passing by Joe's room. His door was open and I think I saw him hugging someone.

I walked backwards to his room and recognized the girl who was hugging him. It was no other than, Francheska.


End file.
